dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Freeze (DC Animated Universe)
Origin ' Dr. Victor Fries was a research scientist at GothCorp who specialized in cryogenics. He was also happilied married to his wife Nora Fries. When Nora became ill Victor placed her in a cryo chamber to slow the progession of her disease. However Victor was stealing GothCorp technology to keep his wife alive and when Ferris Boyle the CEO of GothCorp learned of this he had the experiment shut down. When Boyle confronted Fries he pushed Victor into some chemicals which mutated his body. '''Batman : The Animated Series Heart of Ice '''Several years later Victor Fries returned to Gotham now calling himself Mister Freeze. Because of the accident he was in he now needed a special suit to survive outside of subzero tempatures. He also used a special gun that could flash freeze objects. He also claimed that the accident made him dead to all emotions. Freeze then started to attack GothCorp as part of his revenge. From GothCorp he stole machines that he used to build an ice cannon. He used this to attack GothCorp and then went after Ferris Boyle. Freeze was defeated when Batman broke a thermos filled with chicken noodle soup over his helment. Freeze is then taken to Arkham Asylum. '''Deep Freeze '''When Mister Freeze is abducted by a giant robot he is brought to Oceanai a city in the middle of the ocean created by a man named Grant Walker. When Walker meet Freeze he reveals that he has found Nora and that he can cure her but only if Freeze can make him like he is. Soon Mister Freeze is found by Batman and Robin. They fight Freeze but soon after Batman is able to convince Freeze that if he helps walker cover the planet in ice Nora will hate him. So Mister Freeze helps Batman and Robin fight Grant Walker who now has Mister Freeze's powers. In the end Walker is defeated and Freeze and Nora drift through the ocean inside an iceberg. '''Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero '''When Nora's cryo chamber is damaged Freeze asks an old friend named Gregory Belson to help him save her. The two discover that Nora needs a organ transplant but there are no deceased people with her blood type. When the two of them discover that Barbara Gordon is the same blood type they abduct her. Later, Batman and Robin track them to an oil rig. On the oil rig they fight Mister Freeze and save Barbara and Nora from an explosion while Mister Freeze appears to perish in the explosion. In the end Nora is cured by Wayne Enterprises and Mister Freeze is still alive. '''The New Batman Adventures Cold Comfort '''Knowing that Nora would never love a monster like himself Mister Freeze starts destroying all valued and cherished things in other peoples lives. When Batman tracks him down he discovers that his body has been disintegrateing and that now only his head is left and that he must also use a spider walker to get around outside of his suit. Batman learns that Freeze plans on dropping a freeze bomb on Gotham so everyone could feel the loss that he does.In the end he is stopped by Batman and Freeze and the bomb fall into the ocean. In the final sceen Freeze's body is frozen in the ice but his head is missing. ' Batman Beyond Meltdown '''When Derek Powers body starts to break down do to his radiation poisoning he decides to put his brain into a cloned body. But before this process can be tested on himself he dicides to test it on someone else whos DNA has also been damaged so they pick Mister Freeze. Soon after Freeze's brain is put into a cloned body that is free of its original cell damage from the cryogenics accident. However the process is a failure and Victor Freeze reverts to his old self. He also takes revenge on his doctor and almost dies fighting Derek Powers as Blight and Batman. In the end Freeze dies in an explosion. '''Special Notes At the request of Bruce Timm, Mister Freeze's design for Batman : The Animated Series was done by Mike Mignola. Mike Mignola would later become famous for creating the Dark Horse Comic hero Hellboy. Leonard Nimoy was asked to play Mister Freeze but declined. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond Category:Episodes written by comic book writers